


Strangers When We Meet

by missgnutmeg



Series: My Heart is a Weapon of War [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Horror Elements, Loki Does Who He Wants, Love Is So Much More Than Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missgnutmeg/pseuds/missgnutmeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It turns out Steve's not the only one searching for the Winter Soldier. Will Loki's plan lead them to him first, or will Hydra succeed?</p><p>Welcome to the romantic horror element of this verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Gift From Hydra

**Author's Note:**

> This story, at least in part, is inspired by David Bowie's 1. Outside album and will borrow a few elements from it. Largely some of the more horrible bits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Threw in some Steve-on-top for [Zonya35](http://archiveofourown.org/users/zonya35/pseuds/zonya35), despite my obvious personal preference for Loki on top.
> 
> The quoted lyrics/the "recording" is David Bowie's _Baby Grace (A Horrid Cassette)_ off of 1. Outside.

“Hey, Steve? Remember how you were planning to come down next week?” Sam's voice comes over the phone and Steve pauses at the sound of it.

“Yeah?”

“You might wanna hurry that up.”

“What? When? Why?” Steve raises an eyebrow and looks at Loki who is sitting across the room in his chair, book in hand. Loki returns a curious glance.

“Uh, how 'bout right now? I don't know how long they'll let us keep the body here.”

“The body?” This time the look Steve sends Loki's way is concerned, and the godling moves closer.

“Yeah. You gotta see this, man. It's- It's fuckin' _morbid_.”

“Shit.” Steve puts his hand over the phone to speak to Loki. “Would you be able to teleport both of us to Sam?”

Loki tilts his head, considering. “If I know where he is, yes, but it will drain me badly.”

“He wants me to see a crime scene, before it's moved. I wouldn't ask, but he seems to think it might be important.”

After some more thought Loki nods. “For you. But promise you will keep me safe.”

“That goes without saying.” Steve leans over to kiss him. “Thank you.”

Steve goes back to the phone and gets the rest of the information he needs from Sam.

 

### 

 

Steve is dizzy when they arrive in the tunnel but he manages to keep enough wits about him to keep his arms around Loki and catch him as he faints from the exertion of teleporting them.

“Hey- woah!” Sam rushes over and helps Steve to gently lower Loki to the ground. “He okay?”

“He will be.” Steve gently strokes Loki's cheek with the back of his hand until the god wakes up.

Loki puts his hand over Steve's and shuts his eyes again. “Go see your body, pet. I won't be going anywhere for a bit.”

Steve places a gentle kiss on Loki's forehead before rising and turning to Sam. “Alright, show me.”

“This isn't pretty.” The warning comes almost late as Sam leads down the path further into the tunnel.

“I wasn't expecting- dear God.” Steve cuts himself off, a hand going to his mouth as a wave of nausea hits him. “You said _body_ , not... not _pieces_!”

Sam looks over at him, clearly uncomfortable. “I'm told that it is, technically, all the same body.”

Again, Steve has to fight the urge to be sick. He can't believe that anyone could do something like this to another living being.

Dark cord has been strong across the tunnels, woven together in a gruesomely large imitation of a spider's web. Arms, legs, hands, and feet have been placed about it in seemingly haphazard fashion. They all seem to have some sort of electronic devices implanted. In the centre of the monstrosity is a small pillar upon which the torso – head still attached – sits, with what seems to be some sort of audio device protruding from the chest. 

“It gets worse.” Sam murmurs as he pulls on a glove and presses the play button of the device, which reveals the other electronic bits to be speakers.

> Test, testing, testing  
>  This, hmmm, Grace is my name  
>  And and I was...hmm...  
>  It was that phot, a fading photograph of  
>  A patch, a patchwork quilt.  
>  And they've put me on these  
>  [They] put me on these interest drugs  
>  So I'm thinking very, too, bit too fast like a brain patch  
>  And ah they won't let me see anybody  
>  If I want to sometimes and I ask  
>  I can still hear some pop, popular musics  
>  And aftershocks. (Ahhh-choo)  
>  See I've been watching a television of, hmm, in the homelands  
>  That's the new homelands and um that's all I can remember  
>  And now they just want me to be quiet  
>  And I think something is going to be horrid

Steve's eyes are shut as Sam hits the button to stop the recording repeating. His face is pale and his arms are crossed over his chest. “This is Baby Grace, isn't it? I'd read about some of her missions for S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“That's what the agents were saying, yeah.” Sam nods agreement. “Let's not stand here anymore.”

Sam leads them back to where Loki is now sitting up with his arms curled around his knees. Steve sits next to his love, putting an arm around his shoulders for support. “This is a message from Hydra?”

“They seem to think so.” Sam crouches before the couple.

“I suppose we should answer them.” Steve tugs Loki closer and the god rests his head on the soldier's shoulder.

 

### 

Loki collapses onto the bed as soon as they get into the hotel room.

Dropping his files of photographs and reports on a table, Steve pulls off his coat and drops it on the chair before he sits next to Loki on the bed.

“You okay?” He strokes his hand over the god's thigh. 

“Getting there.” Loki tugs Steve down on top of him and steals a kiss. “I'd feel much better if you made love to me.”

“Oh really?” Steve laughs and kisses Loki again.

Loki wraps his arms around Steve's neck and presses his hips against the soldier. “Please? It will aid my recovery.”

“Will it? You figure?” Steve trails soft kisses along Loki's neck, the trickster lifting his chin to allow better access. “I _am_ going to need you at your best.”

A moan escapes Loki as Steve pulls down the collar of his shirt to suck on the edge of his collarbone. “Mmn. Please, please, Steve? I desire you.”

“You always desire me.” Steve teases before laving his tongue over Loki's earlobe.

“You _are_ delicious, my heart.” Loki's hands slide down Steve's back to grasp his firm ass.

The soldier nuzzles against Loki's neck. He's always happy to give into Loki's demands, but tonight he especially hopes it will help him forget the day's horrors.

He slides his fingers under the hem of Loki's shirt and pushes it up, baring the pale chest which he gladly presses his lips against.

Loki purrs at the attention, fingers threading into Steve's hair as that warm mouth moves across his skin and latches onto his nipple.

“Unh, Steve.” Loki bucks up, rubbing his hips into Steve's their growing erections still separated by layers of clothing.

“Up.” Steve whispers so he can pull Loki's shirt off and aside. Then he sits up and unlatches Loki's trousers, pulling them down the slender hips and off. The god's erection bobs free and Steve gives it an appreciative stroke, causing Loki to whimper.

Steve pulls away from the bed to remove his own clothing. He grabs the lubricant while he's up, tossing it onto the bed.

He climbs up from the foot of the bed, lifting Loki's leg and kissing his ankle. “My gorgeous godling.” Steve works his way up to the sound of Loki's sighs, a trail of hot kisses marking his path.

Loki's hands reach out, pulling his soldier back on top of him for a kiss. “I want you inside me.”

“You've mentioned.” Steve licks Loki's throat while slipping a hand between his thighs. The god whimpers as Steve starts massaging his ass and when the cold drizzle of lubricant trickles over his skin, he can't help but cry out.

Steve starts rubbing the liquid into Loki's skin, pressing a slippery finger into the tight pucker of his ass. He strokes his finger in and out until he feels his lover relax, then introduces a second.

The two fingers work together stretching and scissoring until Loki is a writhing, whimpering mess beneath him.

Fingers withdrawing, Steve kisses Loki's knee before hooking it over his shoulder. “Ready?”

“Oh, yes.” Loki shifts his hips towards the Captain. “Please?”

Steve can't help his chuckle. “Easy, love.” He lines up and gently begins to push in. Loki's heels dig into his back until he's finally pressed fully in.

They both take a moment to breath before Steve starts thrusting. He keeps the movements slow and deep, an easy love making to relax them both. He allows Loki's legs to slide down and rest against his sides so he can move his body over Loki's, and he leans in for a deep kiss.

The shift changes the angle so that each thrust is now brushing Loki's prostate. The god moans into the mouth covering his and his fingers dig into the soldier's hips, pulling him closer, deeper.

Their bodies undulate against each other, shared passion burning between them.

Loki's mouth presses against the Captain's jaw once their kiss breaks. They stay close, chest to chest, Loki's cock finding friction against Steve's stomach as the soldier continues to move within him. Steve's rhythm is perfect, exactly what Loki'd been hoping for. It's driving Loki mad and he feels the lust pooling low in his belly. “I can't... I'm close.”

“Let go.” Steve whispers against Loki's cheek. Soon, Steve feels warm come spurt against his belly, but it's the tightening of Loki's inner muscles that leaves him reeling. Between that and the fingers blooming bruises against his hip bones, he only lasts another half dozen strokes before he's overcome by his orgasm.

As Steve's thrusts slow to a stop, he collapses the short distance to Loki's body, sweating and panting. They melt together in their afterglow, exchanging soft kisses and caresses.

“Better?” Steve's arms wrap comfortably around his love.

Loki nuzzles as close as physically possible. “Perfect. You're perfect as always.” He gently nips Steve's earlobe.

Steve chuckles. “Sleep love, tomorrow will be busy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-edited 27/02/15 for errors.


	2. Matches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparing for battle.

6:00 AM comes far too soon. 

Steve groans as he rolls over and to turn off his phone alarm. He doesn't really want to get up when he's been curled up around Loki, but he manages to sit up. A groan escapes him as he sees his lover curl into his warm spot and snuggle deeper into the mattress.

“Enjoy your run.” Loki yawns. “Bring me breakfast on your way back.”

Steve chuckles and kisses Loki's hair. “Yes, my love.”

He dresses quickly and heads out to meet Sam for their run.

 

### 

 

Loki is not only up, but dressed and studying maps and blueprints when Steve and Sam return to the hotel room with breakfast.

Steve sets a paper cup of tea next to his hand and kisses his cheek. “Bagel okay?”

“Perfect.” Loki takes a sip of his tea then points at a spot on the map before him. “This is where the body was left. Do you recognize it?”

Looking over Loki's shoulder, Steve nods. “That's our last reported Winter Soldier sighting.”

Loki nods in turn. “Mmn. Go take your shower. I will finish mapping out the others.”

By the time Steve returns from his shower, Sam and Loki have plotted out all the sightings and there is a rather obvious pattern in them.

“He seems to be circling the Hydra base. Why?” Steve's fingers traces the path on the map.

“I would be willing to bet Hydra has also noticed this pattern.” Loki cradles his tea.

“You think Hydra's message is for him?” Sam tilts his head and taps the victim's locations again.

“No.” Loki looks to the former soldier. “I think it is meant for those of us who follow him. Was not Grace once one of those tasked with gathering information on the Winter Soldier?”

Steve nods, biting his lip thoughtfully.

“They tellin' us to back off?” Sam looks at Steve.

“I would believe so.” Loki taps his fingers on the map, knowing full well how this will effect his soldier.

“I won't.” Steve is only more determined. “We're taking down that damned base, and we're finding Bucky.”

Loki's hand moves to the small of Steve's back and begins to stroke lightly.

Sam nods agreement, pulling a layout of the base out and spreading it out on top of their map. “Knew you'd say that. So what's our plan?”

Studying the map carefully, Steve makes notes of possible weaknesses. He nods to Loki, having discussed this earlier with his love. “Alright. This is what we're going to do.”

 

### 

 

Baby Grace. Well, if that wasn't a punch in the balls. He'd been unable to save her, unable to get to her when they'd taken her to the base. They'd experimented on her and then ripped her apart like a rag doll and left her out for anyone to see.

It made the soldier in him angry and the man in him sick. James Buchanan Barnes – Bucky to some, one – clenches his metal fist and cups it in his other, pressing both against his lips. He is aware, and it is not as pleasant as he recalls it once being. 

Hydra so often claims that for every head cut off, two will grow back. Bucky doesn't believe this, however, because he's read his mythology. There's a very simple way to keep a hydra from respawning. You kill it with fire. And Bucky? Well, he's a God-damned match.

Now he needs some tinder.

Luckily, he has Steve. Even now, even when he's unaware of doing it, Steve is there for Bucky. He'd been watching the feds that had been studying Grace's body when Steve had appeared with the strange pale man. 

Steve's stranger caught Bucky's curiosity. The Captain clearly had deep feelings for him. But who is he? He's not one of the Avengers. Still, if Steve's here, that means there'll be a move soon. The Hydra base will be falling and Bucky wants to make sure they stay down.

And what better way to reunite with his old friend? He just hopes Steve will recognize more than just his face when it happens. Hydra has changed him, and not for the better. Bucky wants them to burn. What they've done to Steve alone would make him want to destroy them, but then add what they've done to him? There will be nothing but ash.

So Bucky sets himself up to wait and to watch. He will be joining Steve's strike when it comes. He's ready.

 

### 

 

Loki's hands smooth over the shoulder of Steve's uniform to pull the strap tight. Not that Steve needs the help, but Loki likes to have his hands on his lover. It reassures him, though he'd never admit it. He likes the solid feel of Steve's frame beneath his fingers, it reminds him that the soldier is really there, really his. 

His hand slides over to the second strap, making sure it's also secure. Then he wraps his arms around his soldier's neck and kisses his cheek. “All ready, pet.”

“Thank you.” Steve smiles, slipping his hands around to rest against Loki's back. 

“This will be most entertaining.” Loki grins as he slowly pulls away to adjust a strap on his own armour. “It's unfortunate that I'll be too busy to watch you fight. I do love to see the way your muscles move. You're so flexible and so agile.”

This causes Steve to grin and he tugs Loki's hips against his own. “Basically, what you're saying is you're going to have to resist pulling me aside and fucking me against the wall the whole time?”

“More or less.” The trickster leans in and claims the Captain's lips in a lingering kiss.

“Thank you.” Steve whispers against Loki's lips before claiming another kiss. “Thank you for doing this for me. I love you.”

Loki nods. “I know. Let's just hope your friend shows up.”

Steve's hands slide up along Loki's sides, ensuring all his leather pieces are in the right place. “He will. Now come on, Sam's waiting for us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-edited 27/02/15 for errors.


	3. Battle Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight is brought to Hydra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing fight scenes is hard. :/

“Falcon ready.”

“Roger. Loki?”

“Captain.” The god nods and disappears, reappearing heartbeats later deep inside the Hydra base. “I'm in.”

“Right.” Steve readies his shield and then quietly slips the lock of the service door he's standing at, slipping in unnoticed. As he begins to walk forward, he hears the alarm sound only to die a minute later. That would be Loki on the lower floors. He imagines the god must be facing a little more action the he is so far.

He hears an explosion somewhere below him. 

“Cap, there's nothing on the top floor, starting down.”

“Right.” Steve's hand is over his ear is he speaks in the comm. “I think Loki might be having all the fun.”

“You'd best hurry if you wish to join me.” Steve can imagine the god's smirk, and he shakes his head with a smile. His lover could probably take this whole base down on his own. It wouldn't be the first time.

A gunshot just past his head brings Steve quickly back to himself and his shield soon has the offender down and out. He races down the hall, taking out two more agents before he enters a large room at the end of the hall and finds himself surrounded.

Or so they think. 

With a swing of his arm, the shield is released and takes out a handful of assailants before Steve catches it again. A somersault and Steve's put himself right in the brunt of things. The shield becomes an extension of his arm as he fights the Hydra agents around him. Within minutes he's appropriated a gun which he is using only as blunt force. He wants to take as many down without killing as he can. Had he not sworn Loki to the same?

Suddenly the fight around him has decreased and he can hear more fighting, more gunshots, from the other side of the room. Steve's confused since he knows where both Sam and Loki are supposed to be right now. He takes a moment to look up and pauses when he sees that it's neither of them who's joined the fight.

Another two agents hit the floor before Steve is able to run over and knock down another with his shield. He looks over the man who joined him. He takes a deep breath. “Bucky?”

“The same. Still haven't learned not to fight the big guys, Steve?”

“Nope. At least I brought back up, this time.”

“The guy downstairs is especially impressive. I thought it might be safer to stay out of his way.”

Steve can't help his smile. “Yeah. He's something else. Not from around here.”

“Huh. You gonna trash this place? I want in.”

“Yeah.” Steve wanders to the computer banks and plugs a drive in. “Just grabbing their database first. See if we can use the intel to take down other bases.”

Bucky nods and takes position to watch their backs.

“Done. We need to find the prison level next. Make sure no one else has suffered one of their experiments.” Loki, Bucky, and Baby Grace are all on the Captain's mind here. In ways, he's failed them all. Though only Grace had lost her life. Steve wants to make sure it stays that way.

The other soldier nods and follows the Captain as he goes. Steve holds his breath as he listens to the man behind. Will it really be this simple? Has his best friend returned? Suddenly Steve stops, using his arm to hold Bucky back.

“There.” He whispers nodding to a door ahead of them with two guards on it. Steve takes them down quickly and silently with his shield. Then he and Bucky open the door to head in.

There are nine cells, but thankfully only three in use. All women and all former-S.H.I.E.L.D. And, though Steve is unaware of it, all on the Winter Soldier case.

Steve is helping one, an Agent White, wrapping her arm with medical gauze from his pouches when Bucky swears.

The Captain looks up. “What?”

“You got another drive thingum? This is all about me.” Bucky's hands are moving over the screen quickly as he takes in the information. “Steve?”

“Yeah.” Steve tosses over the drive before finishing his first aid. The woman thanks him and he smiles as he goes to check over the other two. Mostly there's bruising. Nothing too serious, physically. He does suspect they've been on some sort of drugs, though. Their pupils are still blown and the Captain isn't sure he should let them leave or if he should keep them there until their safe.

“Cap, how you doing?” Falcon's voice over their comms reassures him.

He puts a hand over his ear and chats back. “Good, Sam, got three prisoners here. They've been on some sort of drug. I think it's time to call in our government friends.”

“On it.”

“Thanks.” Steve pauses to look back at Bucky. Perhaps he can leave the prisoners here with him while he goes to check on Loki. But before he can ask, Bucky's tossing the thumb drive back at him.

“If you've got company coming, then we better make sure your friend downstairs is okay before they get here. Neither he nor I can be caught. We're not heroes like you, Steve.” 

Steve is a little shocked by what Bucky says, but he nods. “Fair enough. I suppose my shadow can't hide both of you.”

Bucky grins and grabs his gun. “Don't worry about it, Steve. We are on your side.”

After instructing the women to stay put and wait for help, and arming them just in case, Steve and Bucky head down a floor. 

 

### 

 

There are very few times that Steve is actually willing to call Loki a 'god' and mean it. When Loki is fighting is one of those times. 

The god fights a crowd of men with an ease and grace that makes Steve's breath catch in his throat, and heat pool low in his belly. But he knows Loki is aware of them, that his movements have become larger and more visible because of it. Well, Steve can play that game too.

Shield flying, Steve flips and pushes off from his arms to add momentum to his kick which knocks two Hydra agents down before he catches his shield to knock out a third. Steve's attacks using all of his body and his shield as an extension thereof. He can feel Loki's eyes on him and he's determined to make his lover proud.

Bucky also joins the fray. He doesn't care about showing off or fancy moves. If a punch to the nose will suffice, he punches in the nose. 

Between the three of them, the Hydra agents are downed quickly. And the three come together near the corner of the room.

“Loki, this is Bucky. Bucky, please meet Loki, former prince of Asgard.” Steve looks between the two men who mean most to him in the world and silently prays that they won't feel the need to resort to fists.

“Mister Barnes.” Loki starts with polite nod. “I need to borrow the Captain for a moment before we continue.”

Bucky raises an eyebrow but nods.

Steve is confused until Loki has him shoved against the nearest wall and is kissing him. That, he is okay with. His arms wrap around the god and he's kissing back for a short while before finally pulling away to whisper in the god's ear. “I love you, but I need to know what's going on with Bucky.”

Loki releases Steve and they part, moving back towards Bucky. Steve has a healthy blush as he tries again. “Sorry. He gets a little-”

“Well.” Bucky interrupts, not needing the excuse. Not caring. “I leave you alone for 70 years and you start making out with alien deities who tried to take over the planet.”

“Buck!” Steve glares, not entirely comfortable with this cavalier attitude. Loki, of course, merely snorts amusement.

“I'm just remembering all the time I wasted trying to get you dates, back in the forties. Maybe if I took you on a date myself?”

Steve shakes his head. “I love you, but not like that. I've been trying to find you, and this is what happens?” It is his friend, but the humour is sharper. Harsher. But still just like Bucky.

Bucky sighs and crosses his arms. “Fuck, Steve. We've both spent the last century as weapons. Did you think it'd be easy? I let you find me because I missed you but that doesn't mean we can just be Steve and Bucky anymore. I remember _everything_. Do you have any idea what that means?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-edited 27/02/15 for errors.


	4. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has trouble sleeping, and Loki denies being jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Bucky's coming back. Steve just needed to sort his thoughts!

The good thing that came out of meeting Bucky at the Hydra base was a single phone number, logged under 'Bucky' in Steve's phone, along with instructions only to text. The bad thing was all the questions. 

“I don't understand.” Steve speaks quietly to the dresser mirror.

Loki comes up behind the soldier, wrapping arms around his bare torso. “My heart.”

Steve's arms cross over the one around his waist. “What did I do wrong?” He meets Loki's eyes in the mirror.

“Nothing, my heart. Your friend is simply not ready.” Loki gently kisses Steve's neck.

This isn't enough, though, and Steve shakes his head. “He said I was a weapon just like him. But I'm not.”

“Why not? Your freedom?” Loki chuckles softly, his lips pressed to Steve's neck once again. “I hate to be the one to tell you this, but freedom is life's greatest lie. You were built to be a weapon, do not fool yourself otherwise simply because you've had the luxury of choice.”

“That's not true.” The words are soft as he grips tightly onto Loki's hand.

“My heart. You are a weapon of war.”

Steve stares at their shared reflection. He looks at the way the god holds him tightly, he looks at his own muscles given to him so many years ago through a painful process. He was built, a human made more with science, for war. Bucky is right, Loki is right. They'd both seen it and yet Steve hadn't. He hadn't seen it because he'd wanted to believe his choices somehow made him more. 

Well. Why couldn't they?

“You were born a relic of war, Loki. Is that all you are?” Steve turns in Loki's arms, facing his godling.

Loki meets his gaze, his own becoming challenging. “I was born a monster and made a relic. But I was also a king.”

Steve grins, leaning in to kiss Loki's mouth. “You were made greater by your choices, you became more. Bucky thinks me a weapon because I was made one, but he hasn't seen my choices. I am more.”

“You are still a weapon, Steven, but you are also more. My most great and noble heart. You are so much.” Loki's forehead presses against Steve's as he pulls the soldier closer for another kiss.

 

### 

 

Steve stares at the ceiling. Sleep has evaded him, unlike the god curled up against his side. He feels the regular soft puff of air that is Loki's breath on his shoulder, where the dark head has lain for the night. It's a small thing, but it makes Steve smile. His beautiful godling who has chosen him, of all people in all the realms. Sometimes, it's hard to believe this all began as a plan to hurt Thor.

His fingers move to the long dark locks and begin to slip through the silky hair. Steve tries to remember life before this, which is really not so long ago, but all he can think of is the loneliness. His friendships all work-based. More time spent at the gym then with others. Nights spent alone with a cup of tea to try and warm his phantom frostbite. He shivers. That part of his past isn't so far behind him, but he doesn't want Loki to wake up just so he can have a tea that won't work.

A kiss presses against Steve's shoulder, and he sighs when he realizes Loki's woken. “My love?”

“Mmn.” Loki mumbles and cuddles closer. “You need to stop having these nightmares. Or at least wake me when you do. Would you like tea? A warm bath?”

Steve gasps as he feels Loki's warm hand grasp his penis and start to massage it. Maybe he shouldn't have agreed to sleep naked without having sex first? Not that sex now would be terrible. He's just not sure that Loki's even awake. 

But Loki pushes him to his side and spoons up behind him. Steve can feel the semi-hard cock pressed against his ass while Loki's hand works to bring his to attention. 

“Loki.” Steve releases a sigh as he rubs his into Loki's pelvis, encouraging and arousing him. If it's being offered, Steve will happily accept. 

Loki pulls away momentarily to find their lubricant and begins by stroking it onto his own growing cock, keeping his hand on it until its fully hard. Then, keeping Steve on his side, he has the soldier lift his top leg as he presses a finger into the circle of muscle at his anus.

The penetration is slow but firm, causing Steve to moan low in his throat. The finger moves in and out a few times before it's joined by a second. The stroking lasts a bit longer this time before a third finger is added, rotating and stretching and preparing the way. Loki's fingers stay inside until Steve finally whimpers at him for more.

Staying on their sides, Loki keeps Steve's leg up and spoons right against him except for his cock which he pushes inside his soldier.

Steve moans at the intrusion, his hand going down to Loki's ass to pull him deeper. Loki's hand moves over his and their fingers entwine around the curve of Loki's bottom. 

Loki begins to thrust inside the Captain, rapid thrusts aimed for the prostate. Steve is okay with this, even more so as Loki's free hand curls around to stroke his cock. They move together, bodies rubbing, flesh hot on flesh. Loki's mouth attaches to Steve's shoulder sucking hungrily with teeth brushing the skin. 

“Oh, love. Please.” Steve is whimpering and his body trembling from the strength of his lust. Loki gives him a squeeze and he's coming, his seed spilling over those slender fingers in great bursts of white. Loki is still pushing into his clenched muscles, using Steve's tightness to push himself over. He bites down on the soldier's neck as he finally comes.

They lay together just breathing, Loki eventually slips his softening cock out of Steve's body. Loki's lips find their way to the back of Steve's neck. Both of their arms wrap around Steve's stomach. Loki purrs into Steve's ear. “Is that enough to help you sleep?”

Steve chuckles, pressing back against his lover, taking comfort in those strong arms holding him. “I hope so.” He settles in against Loki and shuts his eyes.

 

### 

 

Steve wakes to the smell of strong coffee and some sort of pastry. He stretches and sits up in the bed, Loki coming to sit by his side in seconds to offer him a cup of perfectly black coffee. Steve takes it gratefully and sips the bitter liquid with relish. Then he puts it on his lap and gives Loki a rather serious look. “You brought me breakfast.”

“Yes.” Loki leans in to stroke his soldier's face. “Crêpes, from Paris. You had such a rough night, that I thought you needed a treat.”

“Nothing to do with you being jealous?” Steve raises an eyebrow and takes another sip of his coffee. His suspicion has everything to do with the fact that Loki's never brought him breakfast before.

Loki chuckles, but there's a certain look to his eyes so that Steve knows he's right. “What have I to be jealous about?”

Steve sets the coffee on the bedside table and pulls the god into his lap. “Absolutely nothing, my love. Bucky is my friend. You are my lover.”

There is nothing said, though the relief is obvious on Loki's features. Not that a handful of words will truly ease all the fear, but it's a good start. And Steve makes a note to himself to dote a little extra on Loki for the next while. He kisses the god's temple. “Now what were you saying about crêpes?”

Loki brings a plate of the thin, fruit-filled pastries to the bed and he and Steve take turns feeding each other while sharing sugar coated kisses in between. For Steve it's a perfect morning, and he makes sure to tell Loki as much.

Maybe dealing with a jealous god won't be so bad.

 

### 

 

Later that morning, Steve finally musters up the courage to send a text to Bucky. 'Can we meet? I promise I won't bring Loki.'

His reply finally came two hours later. 'The Cafe at 4th and Green. 8pm.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-edited 27/02/15 for errors.


	5. Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve meets with Bucky. Loki keeps trying to convince himself he's not jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've officially destroyed my laptop's screen. I have a thing going now with a monitor though, so hopefully I'll be able to pick up writing at a better pace again. x.x

“I barely recognized you in street clothes. It's a good look, though.” Steve smiles as he looks up at the man joining his table. Normal clothing makes him look much younger. Forgetting the change in fashion, Steve can almost believe it's seventy years ago. 

“Thanks, I guess.” Bucky shrugs as he takes the seat. “You seem to be doing well. Found yourself a god to sleep with.”

“He's not a god, not really.” Something in Bucky's voice leaves him feeling defensive. “Loki's very interesting once you get to know him.”

Bucky shrugs. “I've read about him, you know. Your fallen god. I can't believe you fell for a villain.”

“He's not! He's made some bad choices but he's not a bad person.” 

“What? Like me? I didn't make _any_ choices, Steve.”

“I know.” Steve frowns. He hadn't meant to offend Bucky, but he didn't want his friend thinking the wrong thing about Loki either.

A hand reaches out and gently touches Steve's. “I remember it, you know.”

The frown increases. “Remember it? You mean-”

“Everything. Brooklyn. The war. Falling. Every mission.” He pauses, blinking eyes that are suddenly wet. “I killed Howard, Steve.”

“Hey, shh.” Steve puts his arm around Bucky and pulls him tight to his shoulder. “It wasn't your fault.”

Bucky shakes his head. “I should've done something. It was Howard.”

“You were brainwashed. You didn't have control.”

“I did it, Steve. I did it.”

Steve rests his forehead against Bucky's and speaks firmly. “It wasn't your choice.”

“Which makes it better?” Tears have begun falling silently. “Think of the things you've done by choice, Steve. That you believed were your choice. Are you still a good man? Can I be? Is it too late?”

Pressing a reassuring hand to the back of Bucky's neck, Steve shakes his head. “No. It's never too late.” He pulls his friend into a hug, willing strength into him.

Bucky purses his lips. “I can't stop, Steve. They're going to keep chasing me. They're going to keep hurting people because of me.”

“You're not to blame for what they do.”

“Neither are you.”

Steve pulls back, studying Bucky's face as he considers this statement. “What do you mean?”

“I know you, Steve. I know you better than just about anyone. You think it's somehow your fault that Hydra survived all these years. That it's your fault they got me. It's not. You're just one man. No matter how incredible or stubborn or stupid you are, you're still just one man.”

Steve can't help but grin at his friend's words. “Good to know you still think so highly of me.” He squeezes Bucky's shoulder.

“You're wrong, though. I don't think this is my fault. But I do want to take them down. They've hurt me, they've hurt those I love. I can't let them continue.”

“Me either.” Bucky looks up into Steve's eyes.

Steve sighs, he knows that look. “We're doing it the hard way, then? Right. What do you need?”

“A flight back to Europe. I'll let you and your god finish cleaning up this one.”

“Will you at least stay in communication this time?”

“Mobile phone.” Bucky lifts the device to show Steve.

With a smile creeping across his face, Steve ducks his head. “And will you actually call if you need help?”

“Yeah. Will you, punk?”

“Jerk. If I need you.”

 

### 

 

Loki paces as he waits, arms crossed. He's anxious despite Steve telling him not to be. He's seen the Winter Soldier in action, he knows Steve's history with him.

He bites the inside of his cheek. The hotel room is far too small for the ache he feels in his ribcage. What if Steve changes his mind? What if Steve decides that his time with Loki has simply been a waste? What if it's all been practice for his true objective?

With a frustrated huff, Loki turns to the small kettle in the room and focuses on making tea. Perhaps the familiar actions will bring him some peace. He dumps a bag in the cup and waits for the water to boil. The kettle clicks and he pours.

The tea is mediocre at best, nothing like the loose leaf he keeps at home. Home. Will he still be able to call it that? Loki closes his eyes and shakes his head. Steve loves him. He knows Steve loves him. Steve wouldn't simply abandon him because his old best friend has shown up. Steve's not like that. Steve is good, trustworthy, kind. It would be the gentlest heartbreak if it had to happen. Steve-

Loki starts from his thoughts as he hears the door rattle, then it opens admitting the Soldier himself. Slowly setting down his tea, Loki watches Steve close the door and remove his coat. He waits and watches for that moment when Steve looks up with his warm smile and moves to the arms that await him. Here, this is home. Not those walls in New York. Steve's arms, Steve's heart beating against his, his cheek against Steve's neck.

“How is Bucky?” Loki pulls away first, not wanting Steve to see just how afraid he is.

Steve's smile broadens. “Determined. He wants to bring Hydra down. And we're going to help him.”

Loki raises an eyebrow. “Are we?”

“Yes, my love.” Loki is pulled in to the gentlest of kisses. “We are, because I need you by my side.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-edited 27/02/15 for errors.


	6. Patterns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle against Hydra continues.

Hazy, groggy. Sarah slowly wakes up to severe nausea and pain in her wrists. She doesn't know where she is and it's too dark to see. She suspects she's being held prisoner due to her position and the pain, but she doesn't know how or by who. Suddenly a bright light shines directly in her face.

“Good morning, Agent 27.” An unfamiliar male voice speaks through some sort of electronic device. “We apologize for the rude awakening, however, it is going to get much worse. It is our understanding that you have been tracking the Winter Soldier, and we simply cannot have that. You will be made an example of for the others.”

The voice cuts off, and suddenly the pain in her wrists increases. It feels like someone is trying to screw bolts through them. She screams and blacks out as the bones start to splinter.

 

### 

 

Steve's fingers tap anxiously on the desk. It's been days since Bucky should've arrived overseas and no word. Not that he expects Bucky to contact him constantly but at least to say he's made it. The Soldier pauses in his fretting when he feels a set of hands settle on his shoulders. 

“He will contact you.” Loki's voice is soft and soothing against Steve's ear before he kisses the lobe. “Do not worry so, my heart.”

The Soldier sighs and leans back against his lover. “You're right, of course. That doesn't make me worry less.”

“Easy. You were making a plan for us. Focus on that.” Loki kisses him again, first on the temple, then the side of his hair.

The touch helps Steve relax and he turns back to the tablet he had been looking at before. “Yes, you're right. Why are you always so right?” He tilts his head back to look up at the god.

Loki grins and kisses his forehead. 

Steve smiles as he looks back down, looking over his plans. “You could do this just as easily, why are you following my plans?”

“Because you know the enemy better than I. You are my commander in this case.” Loki slides his hand down Steve's arm, caressing. 

“Thank you.” This gives Steve some pause, as he appreciates the trust put in him. “I love you.”

“I know.” Loki moves around the chair to sit in Steve's lap.

A laugh escapes as Steve's arms circle the thin waist suddenly in front of him. “I thought you wanted me working, how am I to do that with you distracting me like this?”

“You can work in a moment. I just want a kiss.” And Loki pulls Steve's head toward him for a deep and slow kiss. Their tongues slide together as they explore the familiar warmth that is each other's mouths.

Several minutes later, Loki pulls away with a satisfied smirk. “Perfect, darling. Now you figure out our plans. I'm eager to make battle.”

Steve chuckles at his troublesome lover, releasing him from his lap. He turns to get back to his work.

 

### 

 

It's another two days before Steve finally hears from Bucky. A short message, but appreciated none-the-less. It reports Bucky to be in Russia, and to have already taken down a Hydra base. Steve shakes his head at it. He and Loki will have to catch up. But they've been thorough in their research, even locating a few more targets for Bucky.

Once their incursions begin, Steve and Loki quickly notice a pattern. They take down the Hydra agents only to be left with a half dozen or so former-S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents with some degree of amnesia and obvious signs of torture. Hydra isn't trying to recruit these agents, it's after something else, something darker.

After four bases of the same, Steve finally gets fed up and asks Loki if he can't just magic an answer out of one of the prisoners. It isn't exactly his strongest magic, but Loki offers to read the mind of a prisoner for Steve's sake. 

“It's not brainwashing, not really.” Loki's voice comes from behind the man – Agent 71 – as his pale fingers traverse the scalp. “It's just gone. Erased. His only memories seem to be his title and what has been done in this place.”

It makes little sense. Steve has had to call in favours with Nick Fury to get these people taken care of and helped, so the least he can do is figure out what's being done to them.

Steve frowns at his lover. “It sounds a bit like what was done to Bucky, only without the assassin programming or super serum.”

“So far.” Loki points it out almost cheerfully as he pulls away from the rescued agent to move to Steve's side. “Imagine it; soldiers with no emotional attachment fighting when and how you want them to against the people who remember and humanize them. You continually cull from the ranks of your enemy to diminish them but also seed doubt and confusion.”

“My God.” Steve puts a hand to his mouth as he considers it.

“These Hydra are rather ingenious in their methods.” There is more than a small amount of admiration in the god's tone.

It does make sense, though. The amnesia, the mild torture, and of course Loki figured out the potential agenda. Steve shakes his head. “An army of Winter Soldiers? I admit that's impressive, but you need to remember you're on my side, Loki.”

“So long as you keep me entertained.” Loki jokes, but they both know the true depth of Loki's devotion.

They stand together watching Nick's clean up crew as they quietly discuss their next move. Loki's hand curls around Steve's as they press shoulder to shoulder. That's when Steve's pocket chimes. He pulls out the phone and both his eyebrows shoot up as he sees the single-word message.

'Help.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-edited 27/02/15 for errors.


	7. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve sends Loki in reply to Bucky's call for help.

Loki's armbrace is up the moment he materializes to shield his face from bullet fire.

“Rude children.”

A flick of his wrists puts his daggers in his hands only to be embedded in enemy throats half a breath later. He doesn't care about keeping them alive here, where Steve isn't watching. Loki knows Steve's friend is not of the sympathetic persuasion either. Speaking of, he turns his head as he fights to try and figure out where in the chaos the Winter Soldier is hiding.

The battle is brief, full of gunfire and shouted curses. As they walk through the corpses to meet, Loki recalls his daggers using magic and tucks them back into the folds of his armour.

“You're not Steve.” The Winter Soldier looks Loki over, his look just shy of disapproval.

Loki shrugs with a wry smile. “He assumed you wanted help now and not in 4 hours when he could finally be here. So he sent me. I apologize for not being Steve.”

Bucky nods in understanding. “It's fine. Come on.” 

The soldier leads Loki out of the room and down several flights of stairs to what has become a rather standard Hydra laboratory. What is not so standard, however, is the pair of cryochambers in the corner.

“That.” Bucky nods towards the devices. “Is why I asked for help.”

Loki walks over, looking them up and down. They are both clearly occupied. “Steve would say save them, send them back to their families. I say destroy them. I've seen what the return of a presumed dead love one can do to someone's life.”

Bucky raises an eyebrow. “Are you trying to say I ruined Steve's life?”

“No.” Loki's hand presses against one of the cryochambers and he sends magic inside to explore. “Mine. You nearly ruined mine.”

“How does that even make sense?”

“Do you have any idea what it's like when your lover is completely obsessed with someone else? When all he wants is to find that person, to talk about that person? Be with that person?” Loki refuses to look at Bucky as he blinks away a few tears.

“That's shit.” Bucky spits the words. “It's not my fault if you're not enough for Steve.”

“Take that back!” A blade against Bucky's throat, Loki has made it back across the room in a blink.

The soldier grins. “I'm starting to see what he likes about you. When you're not being a jealous little shit, you're quite lively.”

Loki eyes him as he pulls the blade back. 

“So. What about our problem?” Bucky nods to the corner again.

“Either we call Steve and let him save them, or else you find an incendiary device and we take our leave. I left my conscience in America.” Loki lifts his hands to indicate he really couldn't care either way.

Bucky huffs. Of course Steve would be sleeping with a man that was all logic and no conscience. Opposites attract and all that. Still there's something to this god, something fragile. Like he needs Steve to tell him he's good, like he's afraid of what he might really be.

After a bit more thought, Bucky hands his phone to Loki. “You tell him what he needs to bring.”

The god is studying him again, but soon those intense green eyes are focused on the small screen. “Steve says he'll be here in six hours with everything.” Loki holds the phone back out.

 

###

 

Six hours is a long time to wait in an empty laboratory. Bucky and Loki decide to clean out the rest of the base. Between the two of them, it takes barely an hour. Fighting together has had the two learn to respect each other at least a little, but now they've got five hours to waste and they can't do it just staring at each other in a sterile room.

“Come, we are going to drink.” Bucky carefully puts an arm around Loki's shoulder.

“Are we?” Loki is bemused, he wonders if he should tell Bucky that these mortal drinks have little effect on him. “I have no currency.”

Bucky shakes his head. “Don't worry about it. Come on. I want to know the man who is fucking my Steve.”

That earns a laugh and Loki slips his own arm around Bucky's waist. “Well, then I suppose I should get to know the man who takes up so much of my lover's time and energy.”

They end up in a small tavern in the nearby village. Bucky orders something in a harsh sounding dialect then joins Loki at a small table in the back corner. Soon they have a bottle of vodka and two glasses.

“Budem zdorovy.” Bucky quips as he holds up his glass.

Loki clinks his against the soldier's with a solemn nod. “Skål.”

And so they drink, neither becoming particularly drunk, and tell stories about Steve. Loki speaks of how they met first as enemies, and later how they ended up as lovers. He tells of their long courtship and how Steve won him utterly with his steadfast goodness. Bucky teases him for being so clearly in love and starts telling him embarrassing stories from their childhood, exactly the kind he knows Steve would have avoided in winning a lover. He also tells Loki stories of the war, their war. But somehow this leads into him speaking of his early years as the Winter Soldier. Loki understands the pain of being a mere tool, so tells Bucky of his own fall from grace – literal in his case – as he dropped from the Bifrost to the void.

By the end of the third bottle, they are laughing like old friends. They've gone back to Steve stories because those are safe and many are rather funny. This is how Steve finds them.

“Drinking? Really?” Steve stands over the table and looks between his lover and his best friend. As much as he'd wanted them to get along, he's not sure this is how he wanted it to happen.

Loki reaches up and pulls Steve into his lap, and the Soldier sits with little complaint though he is blushing as he meets Bucky's eyes. “We do have an extraction to do, guys.”

“Relax a little, we'll get there.” Bucky grins and gets a third glass for Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-edited 27/02/15 for errors.


	8. Not Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Steve spend some "us" time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. New job = less time to write. But I'm gving this story special attention it seems. :x

It's late enough to be considered early when Steve tumbles into the hotel room with a fairly drunk Loki in tow. Well, more like wrapped around him. Somehow after securing the area and removing the patients in the cryochambers to safer custody, Bucky and Loki and convinced Steve to go out for more drinks. He has now learned that Loki's tolerance is about eight bottles of Vodka.

“I love you.” The words are murmured against Steve's neck for about the fortieth time that night. Not that he's doubted them for a long time now, but it's nice to hear them in the blur of alcohol's honesty filter.

Steve gently leads Loki to the bed and sits him down after untangling the long limbs from around his body. He begins to undress Loki from his Asgardian leathers, so not as complex as his armour but still not completely simple. At one point he is kneeling before the god, as he pulls the tight trousers off his legs and Loki smiles down.

“If I only knew how beautiful you were when you kneel, back then.” Loki's hand reaches down, combs through Steve's hair. “I would never have bothered to try for the world. I could've simply conquered you.”

The Captain raises his eyebrows and slowly stands to look down on his lover. “Hush, love. You're drunk. Sleep it off and we can talk in the morning.”

“No. Now.” A determined hand grips Steve's wrist. “I hurt Thor. I destroyed everything when I came back. And Bucky. How have you suffered since discovering he was alive? Are we doing right? Who will hurt because of what we did tonight?”

Steve pulls Loki close, wrapping his arms around those thin shoulders. “No one, love. There will be no more pain because of us.”

“You can't promise that!” The words come out as a sob and Loki is crying against Steve's shirt, soaking it.

“Hey, shh.” Steve sits next to Loki, pulling the naked god closer. “It's okay. I know you've done some bad things in past, but you've done a lot of good things too. It's not too late to fix some of what you've done. Thor would forgive you if you gave him the chance. If he's anything like me, it's far more important that you are still here then for him to be close to you. That's how I feel about Bucky.”

Loki continues crying, his face buried against Steve's neck. The soldier does his best to comfort him by stroking his back and whispering soft reassurances. Eventually Loki calms enough to straighten up and look Steve in the eyes. “Make love to me, Steven. I need to feel you, need to know you're still here. I don't want to be alone again.”

Steve places his hands on either side of Loki's head and leans in for a slow kiss. “You won't be. I'm here. I'll always be here.”

The god's breath hitches on the word 'always' and he looks at Steve with such pained eyes, the Captain can't help a tear of his own. He silently wonders what battle Loki is fighting inside that head of his. But he lets the thought pass, knowing his lover has asked for comfort and he is willing to give it.

Steve pulls off his shirt, smiling warmly at Loki. “I love you, my godling. I love you. Don't you dare forget that.” He rises from the bed just long enough to discard his pants before sitting next to Loki again and pulling him close.

They kiss for a time, tongues and teeth battling for dominance. Then Steve slowly lays Loki back. He straddles the god and rocks over him, their cocks awakening as they're rubbed against each other.

Loki's hands find their way to the back of Steve's neck and soon the god is pleading. “Enter me, Steve, please. I need you.”

“Let me stretch you, love.” Steve presses his lips to Loki's cheek as he continues to grind his cock against his lover's. “And we need lubricant.”

A wave of his fingers and Loki's hand is slick with _something_ and he slides it between them, wrapping it around Steve and thoroughly coating him. “Now take me, I don't need stretching.”

Steve is slightly concerned, but knows better than to try and argue Loki when he wants something. He pushes apart the god's legs with his knee and soon settles between them. Lining up his cock he slowly pushes in, inch by slow inch, until he's balls-deep and looking down into those intense green eyes.

“Steve.” Loki's voices is a raspy whisper. “Make love to me, claim me as only you can.”

With that request, the Soldier begins to move in slow thrusts. Each movement is gentle and loving. He feels Loki's hands slide around his back and he leans in to take a kiss, sucking on the god's lower lip. They rock together, slow and deep, lips only parting long enough to breathe. 

The pace is gentle, this isn't about getting off, it's meant to express love and deep connection. Steve feels it right to his bones as he shares Loki's air and tastes his tongue. This is letting go of pain and fear as each realizes he will never be alone again.

Loki's hands move up to Steve's neck and head, one threading fingers into his hair. The god finally ends their kiss but maintains eye contact. “I love you, Steven Rogers. You are my world.”

“And I love you, Loki who-claims-no-name. You are the sun who gives me life.” Steve gives an especially deep thrust and holds it in, watching his lover's face as his voice softens. “You could take my name, if you want. I know we were waiting until you found the spell, but, I just. I would risk eternity for you. I couldn't stand the thought of you being alone again. Remember our deal. I get a yes when you do.”

“Steve. My heart.” Loki's hands are shaking and tears are in his eyes. He doesn't know where this is coming from and he just wish Steve would start moving again, so he can focus on the slow build of pleasure in his loins instead of the ache of his heart. 

Tears drip from Loki's eyes and he keeps staring up into Steve's beautiful face. He can't believe this is real. It must be the alcohol. Is Steve truly choosing him? Is Steve claiming him?

“Loki, please. I need you to know you're the only one I want, the only one I love.” Steve leans in to kiss at the tears on Loki's cheeks.

That's when Loki starts to laugh. Quietly at first but it builds like a flame until it's bursting out of him and he hugs Steve tight to his chest. “Oh, you foolish idiot. My man out of time. What are you doing to me? Are you trying to make me an honest man?”

Steve's arms wrap around Loki, holding him up off the bed, the bump of Loki's groin against his stomach reminding him that they had been in the middle of sex. “No, love. I'm making you mine and mine alone.” With that he resumes his thrusts, but they're faster now and deeper. Soon even ever-quiet Loki is softly moaning with each twist of Steve's hips. 

Their renewed ardour puts Loki over the top and his come spurts between their bodies. It only takes the tightening of Loki's muscles around him for Steve to reach his own climax as he pumps his hips to bury the seed deep in his lover's body.

The Soldier collapses on top of the god, his breathing ragged as it catches up with him again. 

 

###

 

As the morning sun creeps over the bed, Steve opens his eyes. He's lying on his back and Loki is pressed against his side, his head on his shoulder and an arm over his stomach. Steve smiles and tilts his head to kiss Loki's hair.

Loki purrs and nuzzles Steve's shoulder. “I was wondering when you'd wake. Yes, by the way.”

“Yes, what?” Steve furrows his brow, unsure of what Loki's meaning is.

“Yes, I still want to marry you.” Loki shifts, straddling Steve and looking down at him. “Or did you think I was too drunk to remember? You gave me your promise, so you have mine. I will take your name.”

Steve stares in awe for a breath or two before pulling Loki down into a kiss.

As he pulls away, Loki tilts his head. “What will Bucky say of this?”

“Who cares? This isn't about him.” Steve's hand is on Loki's cheek and he pulls the god in close again. “This isn't about Bucky. I hope he's happy for me but that's not what this is about. This is about you and how much I love you and how I don't ever want to live without you.”

Loki's heart flutters like a bird in a cage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-edited 27/02/15 for errors.


	9. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sort of peace is found, and parties head their separate ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept swearing up and down and sideways that this would be the last instalment of this series aside from an epilogue, but Loki insists I tell the tale of how Steve gained his immortality. So that'll be coming. Until then, thank you so much for reading. I hope I haven't let you down with my slowness of updates or lack of better ability to tell what I want to say.
> 
> I love you all.

Sarah's heart flutters like a bird in a cage. Fear envelopes her. Fear of the darkness surrounding her, fear of the unending pain within her bandaged wrists, and fear of what other pain the future may hold. There's so much she doesn't know, so much that may or may not be. She's not sure what she should believe anymore.

The one thing Sarah does know, and is sure of, is pain. They've broken her wrists three times now and each time they've healed back faster. She doesn't know how that could be except that they must be experimenting on her while she's asleep.

Her memory is fuzzy. She doesn't know how she got here, though she knows she's not supposed to be here. And she only knows that she is Sarah because that's what they call her when they handle her. Beyond that there's only a dim blur of shadows. Faces she may once have known are all strangers and potentially harmful.

But there are noises, loud noises. And shouting but it's not at her so it confuses her. Who else could they be yelling at. There's banging and a sudden slam as the door of her cell opens to reveal a tall man with dark hair and strange metal armour over most of his body. 

He's quickly followed by a man in blue who speaks to her, but she doesn't understand his words. He look somehow familiar, though. And it's reassuring. She doesn't know who he is, but he feels safe.

 

### 

 

“I think this is the last prisoner.” Steve helps the girl out of the cell. She can't be more than sixteen and Hydra had been experimenting on her. It makes Steve nauseous.

Loki is right there, a hand on Steve's back. “She'll be safe now. Don't worry.” 

Bucky rounds the corner and greets them both with a nod. “Base is clear of Hydra and your friends have arrived to help the prisoners, I think we can go now.” He puts a hand on Steve's shoulder.

“No.” Steve shakes his head. “Not yet.”

The three of them end up on the roof to watch the clean up, and to ease Steve's conscience that the prisoners are being cared for. They sit on the edge with Steve in the middle. Loki takes Steve's hand, knowing he can do so without worry here.

“Do you think they'll be okay?” Steve asks as they see the prisoners be ushered away, some in ambulances.

“They'll live.” Bucky shrugs. “Isn't that enough?”

Steve sighs. “I don't know. I just. Why can't people be happy?”

“People need to learn to let themselves be happy.” A reminder from the godling who's spent centuries doing just that. “It's not exactly easy, sometimes one needs help. I did.”

Bucky looks over, staring at the entwined hands for a moment. “Just how serious are you, anyway?”

This brings out the blush in Steve's cheeks. “We're engaged.”

“Well.” Bucky blinks in surprise. “Congratulations.”

“Thank you.” Steve ducks his head and Loki chuckles.

“I'm the best man. I don't care how many best friends you have now. None of them have our history.” The firmness in Bucky's voice is softened by the arm he puts around Steve's shoulder. 

Steve nods with a laugh. “I was worried you wouldn't want to. You're my first and only choice for the job. No one else could do it.”

Bucky shakes his head “I thought you'd finally found a dame to keep you interested in that Peggy, but I guess life just couldn't let that happen. Well. I'm glad you finally found somebody to keep up with you, Stevie. I hope you two can be happy.”

Loki speaks up, despite having been silent most of the conversation. “We will be, master Barnes. Because you are a part of our lives, and can help me keep our Steven out of trouble.”

 

### 

 

“You're certain you're alright?” Loki asks from the seat next to Steve on the plane. He is thankful Tony insisted on them using one of his private jets so that they don't have to hide their closeness, though he is still not overly fond of the transport method. He keeps expecting Thor to rip open one of the doors.

Steve looks up from his book and smiles. “Yeah. Yeah, besides Buck is his own man. He has to live his own life. It's not exactly like we'll be out of touch.” He lifts his mobile phone as a reminder.

“How much longer until we're home?” He rests his head on Steve's shoulder, appreciative of the strength beneath.

“Couple hours.” Steve takes Loki's hand and kisses it. “Then we can start planning our wedding. I can't wait to tell everyone.”

Loki stays silent and squeezes Steve's hand. He wonders if Steve has forgotten his side of the deal, to make Steve immortal.

“Are you okay, love?” Steve's cheek presses against the god's hair, and his hand is released so the soldier can put an arm around his shoulders.

“Yes, it is simply... do you remember the deal we made?”

Steve nods against Loki's hair. “But you don't have to make me live forever. As long as the time I do have is with you.”

“No. I know a way.” Loki's hand moves to rest on Steve's thigh. He felt like he'd unearthed every scroll on Midgard, not to mention a number on Asgard, to find his answer but he had. “Are you still willing? Will you take my offer to stay until your friends are gone then live among the stars?”

There's a pause, then Steve shifts, tilting Loki's chin so they can kiss. “Yes. I'll take that chance. For you. I love you.”

“I know.” They kiss again, slow and passionate. “And I love you. More than I had ever known was possible.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-edited 27/02/15 for errors.


End file.
